Seal Unleashed
by RandomPersonG
Summary: What if during Naruto's training with Jiraiya Naruto ended up losing control of the fox and ran away making Jiraiya and everyone think he was dead. What if 3 years later he came back saying he was in lighting country with his new teacher Killer Bee. NxH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please don't hate unless i completely suck then tell me BUT ONLY IF I COMPLETELY SUCK. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM (if i did i would have made naruto beat Sakura up good)**

**Seal Unleashed**

It's been 1 year since Naruto left on his training mission with the perverted sannin Jiraiya and since then Naruto learned a bigger rasengan and a little more chakra control. At the moment Naruto was attempting to learn how to use elemental wind chakra to enhance his rasengan, failing horribly at it.

**BOOM**

"Naruto are you OK?" Jiraiya asked only slightly worried for this was about the 26th time he failed.

"AAAAHHH!" Naruto Screeched in frustration "Ero-sannin how am I suppose to master a jutsu that not even you or the Forth Hokage could master it."

"Well because I believe in you Naruto and if anyone can figure out this jutsu it's you." Jiraiya stated with complete honesty.

With that Naruto couldn't help but tear up hearing that someone believed in him and actually wanted him to achieve his dream.

"Come on Naruto lets take a break there should be an old temple around here." Jiraiya said picking up his bag.

"Come on Ero-sannin I can go a little longer." Naruto whined, but Jiraiya was already half way down the road, "OI, WAIT UP!" Naruto ran out of the crater ,he just made, to catch up with the super pervert.

* * *

><p>When they got to the temple they were greeted by multiple women, " Welcome, to the South Mountain Temple and hot spring!" greeted a women in about her twenties with long brown hair and beautiful glowing tan skin. She was wearing a white kimono that looked similar to a bath robe. Naruto dropped to the floor anime style when he realized the real reason for them stopping his training early.<p>

"Oh-ho-ho, what's your name pretty lady." Jiraiya asked with a perverted face on.

"Mina sir…" Responded the women with a smile while thinking _"Pervert alert" _"would you care to enjoy out hot springs."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak but Naruto covered it with his hand saying, " Yes please Ma'am."

"_Player hater," _thought Jiraiya

"_Such manners" _thought Mina

"_I'm not getting kicked out of another hot spring because of his 'research'" _thought Naruto

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes in the hot springs and ten minutes of Naruto stopping Jiraiya's <em>'research', <em>They got back to Naruto's training in the training ground of the temple. They started back on the wind rasengan training trying not to over do it because of all the civilians around them. While Naruto was focused at the task at hand Jiraiya was trying to find a way to tire Naruto faster so he could get in some 'research' in because Naruto kept cramping his style.

"Naruto" Jiraiya said seriously getting the boy's attention, "I have an idea to help you move along faster."

"What is it?" Naruto asked confused and excited at the same time.

"I'm going to loosen your seal a little so you can access more of the Kyuubi's chakra to use on the jutsu." Stated the super pervert thinking he was a genius because the Kyuubi's chakra would deplete the boys own chakra making him pass out it was full proof, or so he thought…

"O..K.." Naruto said not sounding sure about the sannin's plan, but still lifting up his shirt and focusing chakra on his stomach to make the seal appear. Jiraiya focused chakra into his finger and pushed them on the seal, twisting his hand making the seal spin and loosen.

Naruto felt like he was on fire for a moment put it quickly passed. "Alright now try focusing some chakra." Stated Jiraiya. Naruto did as he was told and put his hand together and started to focus his chakra.

"AAAAAAAAAA" Naruto screamed focusing his chakra releasing all of his chakra.

"Good Naruto" Jiraiya yelled above Naruto's shout, grinning _"at this rate he'll be out of chakra in seconds."_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **Naruto started screaming in pain as the red chakra started consuming him instantly going into the three tailed state.

"_oh no" _Jiraiya thought starting to panic _" what's that cloak and why does Naruto have three tails, this is bad I have to stop him NOW." _

Just as Jiraiya was about to make his move the forth tail appeared and Naruto completely lost it. His skin started pealing off, his eyes became blood red, the pealed skin began to become black and surrounded Naruto in a gaseous dome. Five seconds later the ball expanded in an explosion that destroyed everything in a 200 yard radius especially the temple.

Jiraiya in the middle of the rubble with a giant wound in his chest stared as his student roared and ran away leaving nothing but pain and destruction in its wake that he coughed up blood. Wheezing heavily Jiraiya was clinging to the last bit of life he had left he looked up in shock to see a eight tailed monster mad of skeleton and muscle the he asked "what have I done…" then he passed out thinking how he was going to explain what he did to Minato and Kushina.

* * *

><p><strong>First:<strong> This is my first FanFic so please tell me what you liked and what you didn't please any info that you can give me to make the story better is good with me.

**Second:** This story will be mainly NaruHina but i will try to put other couples in it if you ask.

**Third:** I will try to update the story as much as i can and if i take a while i will tell you guys.

**-RandomPersonG**


	2. Chapter 2: The Forth

**YAY! new chapter! I would like to thank all my reviewers so far and i hope you continue to read my story. I only had 1 confused person to write me and just in case they didn't get my message i'll answer now.**

**Jiraiya thought he was going to die so when I said what would he tell Minato and Kushina I ment in heaven or where ever nijas go when they die.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Forth <strong>

**Inside Naruto's mind**

"IT BURNS!" Naruto shouted in pain standing outside the Kyuubi's cage.

"**HAHAHAHA IF YOU WANT THE PAIN TO STOP TEAR THIS DAMN SEAL OFF, OR ELSE THE PAIN WILL ONLY GET WORSE!" **The demon fox replied with a sinister grin knowing that his time for freedom has come.

"AHHHHHHH!" true to his word the seal spins even more open to the point the ink formed a pool on his stomach and leaking into the water on the floor. "NO!" but the red chakra started to affect Naruto's mind filling him with doubt.

"_Face it baka you'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun" _taunted the voice of Sakura

"_Your so weak dobe" _Sasuke's voice taunted him

"_Why did I even want to train you you're hopeless" _Jiraiya's voice sounded in disgust

"_Demon" _

"_Demon"_

"_Demon"_

"_Weak"_

"_Weak"_

"_Weak"_

"_Just die already"_

The faces of all his friends flashed trough his mind, and even knowing that most of these memories aren't real he couldn't help himself he had to cry.

With tears rolling down his face the fox continued **"Why do you fight for this your life has been nothing NO ONE loves you, NO ONE respects you, and NO ONE will ever care about you!"**

"…"

"**I can save you from your suffering, rip off this seal and I promise to destroy every last person that ever caused you pain."**

Naruto had enough form all the pain and the words Naruto gave up and started walking towards the seal. The fox's chakra lifted him up to the seal, and with his hands on the seal, he felt at peace like all his pain was gone and all he had to do was tear this one tiny piece of paper and he would be free from this world.

The feeling however, was taken back as all of Naruto's problems came back once he hit the cold wet floor of his mindscape. Naruto looked up to see what stopped him but soon found himself staring at a figure of a man with wild blond hair and a white coat with red flames on it with words written in black spelling out 'Forth Hokage'.

"**GRRRRRR…..," **the Kyuubi growled fiercely in its cage as the man help Naruto off of the ground, **"FORTH HOKAGE! COME IN HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREADS FOR STOPPING MY FREEDOME FOR A ****SECOND ****TIME."**

"Well then I think it's a good idea to stay away…" the Forth countered, "I didn't ever want to see you again either, but since this does give me a chance to see my son again I guess you can call it even."

"_Son!" _thought Naruto still in shock

"**GRRRRR… IM GOING TO KILL YOU!…." **the fox started to make a fuss but was completely ignored by the forth as he turned back to his son. "Loud one isn't he lets go somewhere more quiet…" snapping his finger taking him and Naruto away somewhere peaceful and quiet.

* * *

><p>"Naruto…" started the Forth<p>

"How do you know my name…" Naruto interrupted

"Well maybe because I gave it to, you are my son."

"_So he did mean me… but why…" _the young jinchuriki shocked out of his mind.

"I guess no one ever told you… I guess because of all of my enemies…" the Forth was interrupted by a hard punch to the gut.

"WHY ME, WHY DID YOU PICK YOUR OWN SON TO BE THE HOST OF THE KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled with tears of joy and anger, "YOU KNOW HOW HARD MY LIFE WAS, HOW EVERYONE TREATED ME, AND… and…" He was calmed when the his father put his hand on his head.

"I put it in you believing… no… knowing you would be able to handle it." Minato said with a sincere voice filling Naruto with all the love and confidence that a father could have. "Feel better?"

"Yeah… I have to handle it… I'm the son of the Forth after all." The boy said with the happiest smile of his life.

The Forth smiled back at his son being so happy to see his boy grown up (well 14 but still XP). Soon his face became serious "Naruto…" getting the boys attention. He started to tell him about the Akatsuki and how they where after the tailed beast for some unknown reason, leading up to telling him about the man in the orange mask and how he believed he was their leader even though there was no proof in him being involved with the Akatsuki at the time he met him, except for the simple fact that he had an obsession with the fox commanding him to attack Konoha.

"…. and you're the only one I believe can stop them" the Forth concluded.

"I know but…" Naruto became depressed, " how I can't even control the fox or save my best friend."

Again the Forth put his hand on Naruto's head, "I can't tell you what to do but I know you did the best you could at trying to save Sasuke, but what I can tell you is how you can get control of the fox."

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas Tree "Really!"

"Yes, I remember meeting a Kumo ninja with the Eight Tailes as his friend," the proud father stated, " I have just enough chakra to get you there but first…" the Forth put his hand on the open seal spinning it closed, "You will be right in front of him after I leave, and one more thing take this," the forth said holding up a scroll, "It's my most power and famous Jutsu"

"Wow! how much time did you have to think of this before you died?" Naruto asked, " you must have had like three days of living left in you"

The Forth Hokage chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, but then soon turned into a smile as his son enveloped him in a hug with tears rolling down his cheeks, "I love you dad and I will make you proud." Naruto said with eyes still full of tears.

"I love you too son… and you already made me proud the day you were born." with that The Forth faded away leaving behind a scroll, a happy Naruto, and a very pissed fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the forest outside Kumo<strong>

A dark skinned man with dark sunglasses was sitting on a rock writing in a small black book when suddenly a yellow light started glowing behind him.

"WHATS THIS LIGHT, SO BRIGHT, MAKE WANT TO HIDE IN THE DARK, SO SHINY AND IN MY FACE" the man rapped badly "YEAH BABY." When the light dimmed he was left staring at a little blond boy. "What up mothafucka!" the man greeted, but the boy passed out in response. The man paused for second to write something in his book, then picked up the boy carrying him to Kumo humming a beat to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked it and continue to read my story! <strong>

**As you can see i can't rap to save my life so if anyone can help me with that please do. **

**-RandomPersonG**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fifth and Konoha

**Thank you all for reading my story up till now i feel real proud of myself. The new chapter is up and if you want anything to be added in the story write me and ill probably do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM (wish i did XP)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifth and Konoha <strong>

**Konoha**

In the village of Konoha all was quiet since about one year ago the number one hyperactive ninja had gone to train with the toad sage. In that village their leader Tsunade Senju ,also know as the Fifth Hokage, was having a rather auspicious day.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

It started when she was walking down the streets to buy her usual sake before Shizune found her, she found a wad of cash just sitting there on the floor.

"It's OK little guys," she said as she picked up the Ryo, "I'll found you a nice and safe home at the liquor store."

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal~<strong>

She did find it a little weird but if it meant free Sake she was OK with feeling only a little weird. Then at the store she walked in and bought her sake like normal, she even bribed the store clerk to keep it secret from Shizune, but this time when she went to pay…

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Ribbons and balloons started falling from the ceiling with a sign the said 200th

"Congratulations lady Hokage you are our 200th customer," the man at the counter announced, "you get free sake for a whole YEAR!"

"Whaaaaaa…." was all the mighty sannin could say, her mind still trying to process what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal~<strong>

Now she was headed to the main gate because she couldn't shake the feeling that something really terrible was about to happen.

"My lady?" said a voice from behind her, "is that you?

Tsunade turned around to see her pink haired apprentice, "Why hello Sakura," she said only half focused, "what are you doing here."

"I was just about to ask you," Sakura replied taking note of her mentors mood, "I always come here to get you the reports my lady… are you OK?

"I don't know….." Just then a figure came into view catching her attention. The figure was that of a man with long white spiky hair in a pony tail. He had a red coat on over his grayish-beige shirt and pants, and a headband it the Japanese Kanji for 'Oil'.

"Jiraiya… what are you…." she stopped when she saw his face, it held despair and regret, "where's Naruto?" she said starting to worry.

Jiraiya simply held out his hand giving her Naruto's headband, "I'm sorry Tsunade…" he said with tears rolling down his cheeks. Tsunade grabbed the headband with the same tears overflowing and said, "Sakura tell Shizune to tell Shizune to gather the council and you can tell your friends what happened." Sakura left with the same amount of wet works running down her cheeks, but for more selfish reasons.

"_Naruto…"_she thought while running to tell Shizune, _"why did you have to die you stupid baka you promised, you promised to bring back Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun," _when she got to Shizune she relayed the news of Naruto's death and ran off to tell Ino.

Shizune was distraught _"Naruto…" _she thought holding back her tears for she wanted to look presentable for the council, _"why did you have to die you gave this village a spark that made it seem happier to be in… it was the necklace"_

Ino was shocked to say the least when she heard the news, she didn't cry but did seem depressed. _"Naruto…" _she thought as she went to tell Shikamaru and Choji, _"I guess I'm sorry for how I treated you, we could have been good friends…I'm sorry"_

Choji took the news pretty hard for a moment and stopped eating his chips _"Naruto…" _he started to eat again slowly, _"we could have had so many more eat offs… goodbye old buddy"_

Shikamaru looked like he got the crap kicked out of him _"Naruto…" _he pondered on the possible affects his death could have on the village, _"Troublesome you were just so troublesome… but the good kind."_

* * *

><p>Sakura was looking for Kiba after leaving a trio of little kinds behind crying their eyes screaming "boss no…" in between sobs. Kiba was training with Shino in the forest, "Hey Sakura how's it going?" Kiba yelled stopping his training session. "Kiba, Shino, where's Hinata?" she asked with a sad look.<p>

"She went to go get some water…" Shino said with a neutral voice, "is there something wrong Sakura?"

"Well…" she began to tell them about Naruto's death and was surprised when she heard a gasp and something fall. "Hinata…" the three of them started but she ran off with tears overflowing from her eyes.

She ran all the way to the Hyuuga compound, past the guards, through the gates, and in her room in a blur of dark blue and tears. She fell on her bed letting all of her sadness fall into her pillow. She screamed in agony because it felt like her heart was ripped right out of her chest.

"_Naruto-kun…"_ she thought as her mind started to fall into a deep depression, _"why did you, why did you leave me, I hate you for leaving me, I know I never told you, but I love you… I **loved** you with every fiber of my being, I couldn't get enough of you, your smile, your laugh, your hair, your eyes, those cute whisker marks on your cheek. You always made me feel safe, and warm, and confident but still not enough to tell you I loved you. Your confidence made me feel like I was on cloud nine and I thought you could do anything. Now you left me alone in the dark, because you were my light, you left me alone in the cold, because you were my warmth, and you left me without a heart because you took it with you when you di…die…" _she feel into a deep nightmare filled sleep, "**died**."

* * *

><p><strong>In the council room<strong>

Tsunade sat with all the life faded from her eyes staring in the council room filled with celebrating civilians, depressed jounin, and neutral clan heads. She had just finished telling them what Jiraiya told her about Naruto's death, and even though she wanted to beat Jiraiya to death she couldn't because she didn't want to lose one of the few precious people she has left.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS CHEERING ON ABOUT!" yelled Hiashi Hyuuga silencing everyone in the room, it wasn't everyday or any day you see a Hyuuga get angry this was probably the first time in history. "THE BOY IS DEAD NOT THE DEMON, THE ONLYTHING KEEPING US SAFE FROM THE MONSTER YOU ALL HATE IS DEAD AND NOW A DEMON, THAT IS MOST LIKELY ANGRY WITH US, IS OUT LOOSE IN THE WILD!"

With that everyone was terrified and the civilians where also shocked. Everyone was terrified because it was true the fox is still alive and is most likely pissed at Konoha for imprisoning it and treating it's host like shit, and the civilians were also shocked that they were only making it worse for them by making the jailer fell like crap.

Panic broke out it the room with everyone screaming and yelling, they were soon silenced by Jiraiya.

"Look the fox may be free but it still isn't at full power," everyone looked at Jiraiya with a look of utter confusion, "the fox only has half it's chakra, but since it is now free the chakra will slowly start coming back to it."

"How long?" asked Homura

"I estimate about three years till it's back at full strength." He answered

"Then we better get to work," Tsunade said with a fire now in her eyes, "We will train our Shinobi even harder now and take on tougher missions. We will get stronger, we will make our walls stronger, we will make our people stronger, and most importantly we will show that fox and the whole world that Konoha doesn't go down easy, we will show them THE WILL OF FIRE!" she finished making everyone cheer at the speech ready to do whatever it takes. "In three years we will be ready… DISMISSED!"

With that everyone got up and left for a new chapter in the Hidden Leaf was about to begin. _"I will avenge you…Naruto" _concluded Tsunade in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>First: <strong>Thank you again for reading my story and please continue to do so.

**Second: **I try to update the story everyday and if I don't i'll tell you the next time i will.

**Third: **Next chapter will have a time skip featuring Naruto and Hinata's training with flashbacks so you don't get lost and the skip will be about 1 year.

**Forth: **Read and Review plz :)

**p.s-** before people ask me why Hinata said **loved** it was because she thinks Naruto is dead.

**-RandomPersonG**


End file.
